The Prince of Tennis and The Ice Princess : Rewritten
by Spring Frost
Summary: Echizen's twins back to Japan. Ryoma joined the tennis club but his twin, Reina declined to join the tennis club because of an accident that only Ryoma and Ryoga knew. Reina joined the music club and deeper her music skill. How the Seigaku regulars can open her heart and make her join the tennis team?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING : Amateur author, OOC-nes, Bad Grammar(It's not my language), bad summary, and late updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

THE PRINCE OF TENNIS AND THE ICE PRINCESS

CHAPTER 1

"Ryoma, wake up!" Reina pulled off his brother's blanket. "RYOMA!" _Guess, I'm getting tired from waking him up, thought Reina._

"Yes…yes...I'll wake up now," Ryoma jumped from his bed and go to the bathroom. Reina make up his brother's bed and then went down.

"Good morning, oka-san." Reina smiled and sit on the dining room.

"Good morning, Reina. Where is Ryoma?" asked Rinko. Reina pointed her finger up and ate her breakfast. "Good morning," Ryoma sat beside Reina and have his breakfast.

"Ne, Rei. You wore the boy's uniform, don't you?" Ryoma pulled Reina's wig off. Reina nodded and slapped Ryoma's hand off from her hair. "I don't like the girl's uniform, it was green and pink," she told him with hated face, "and too girly." She added.

"Well, it'll become your first day at Seigaku." Nanjiroh said, "Are you two fell nervous?" He looked at a newspaper.

"Stop that nonsense oyaji." Ryoma sighed, "And stop read those magazines, maybe I must burn it too." Reina glared to her father. Nanjiroh panicked and hide those magazines quickly.

"Ne, Ryoma-san, Rei-chan. It's your bento!" Nanako put them on the table.

"Thank you, Nana-nee." Reina smiled, "Oka-san, Oyaji! We're going now." said Ryoma. Nanako waved to them and Reina waved back. "Have a good day!"

* * *

…..SETTING SKIPS …

Both of them have arrived on Seigaku.

"Ryoma, since we are new students, shouldn't us go to the principal's office?" asked Reina. Ryoma nodded and stopped a girl with pigtails, "Can you show to us which way to the principal office?" The girl blinked for few times, "Eto.., It's that way." and then pointed a way. "I see, thank you." Ryoma pulled Reina hand away to the principal's office. They crossed some classes; one of them was class 3-1. Fuji saw when both of the freshman run crossed their class, "Ne, Tezuka. I think we'll have some new friends." Tezuka looked confused after heard what Fuji said, but he only focused back on the lesson.

"I guess we have arrived," said Ryoma. Reina smirked at him and knocked the door.

"Come in!" the principal's voice. Ryoma open the door and Reina followed him in. "Ah, you two must be the new students. I'm the school's principal. We already have your transfer paper, but Echizen Reina don't you a girl? Your paper said so."

"Yes, I do a girl. But are this okay for me to don't wear the girl's uniform. I think it's terrible." Reina answered. The principal chuckled after heard what Reina said.

"Well, that's okay since there isn't any rule that forbidden girl to wears the boy's uniform. And welcome to Seigaku for you two. Your class will be on 1-2, and here your schedules."

"Thank you very much. We're leaving now." Ryoma and Reina came out and walked to their class. "Our first lesson was English," said Reina. "Che..Mada mada dane," Ryoma smirked. Reina pulled out glasses from her bag and wore it.

"So Rei, you will wear your glasses?" she nodded. Then they arrived on their class.

"Excuse me," Ryoma went in and Reina just followed him.

"So, you two are my new student. Well, I am your English teacher Kujou Ryuki. Since, we are in English class, why don't you two introduce yourself with English." Ryoma sighed and Reina leaned a bit off her head.

"My name is Echizen Ryoma. I'm 11 years old. I know that I'm younger by one year than all of you. Nice to meet you all." Ryoma's English was really fluent and almost all of the students awed by him. "Don't he cute?" there some comment like that. Reina chuckled a little. "It's your turn, Rei!" said Ryoma irritated. Reina smiled to him and back to the class. "Okay, my name Echizen Rei. I'm Ryoma's twin. And I'm 11 years old too..." her English also fluent like Ryoma's. Now the class are murmured around and said, "They are cute.""Kawaii" and lots more.

"Alright, any questions for them?" asked Kujou-sensei. A girl pointed. "Okay, Tomoka-san!" That girl asked, "Do you guys played any sports?"

"Yes, we are. We play tennis." Ryoma and Reina answered in unison. "What's your hobby?" asked a boy. "Me, I'm reading." she answered, "and I sleeping." Answered Ryoma. The students sweat dropped after heard what Ryoma said.

"Okay, I think that's enough. Umm..Ryoma-san, you can go sit on the seat beside Tomoka-san. Rei-san, your seat is beside the window." Ryoma and Reina nodded then walked to their seat, ignoring the looks of the students.

"It's boring," she started to lean her head on the window. Ryoma must be sleeping now, she glanced over Ryoma's seat and found her prediction came true. Reina sighed and tried to focus on the teacher.

…..SETTING SKIPS …

"Ryoma, wake up! It's already the lunch time!" Reina kicked Ryoma's feet to wake him up. "Rei. Okay, I'm awake." Ryoma stretching his arm a little. Reina brought his and her bento out of the class.

"Where are we going, Rei?" asked Ryoma confused. "I want to eat on the rooftop, you don't mind it, don't you?" Reina asked him. "Of course, I'm not." He ruffled Reina's hair.

"Here we are!" Reina sat on the corner and opened their bento. "Ne, Ryoma. The fried rice was my handmade." Ryoma smiled and murmured 'thank you, Rei' they started to eat their bento.

After few minutes, the door at rooftop opened. There were some boys, one with red hair, one with black egg-head, a brunette, a guy wearing bandana, a stoic face guy, a black hair and tall guy, a guy who wore glasses and brought a green notebook, and a brunette who always smile.

Reina stared to the smiled boy and suddenly remember something, "Syusuke..," she murmured, the brunette then looked to her way, and his eyes opened.

"Rei-chan, is that you?" Reina nodded and shakes his hand, "It's been a long time, don't it Syusuke?" Reina smiled and the brunette pulled her for a hug. "I miss you, Syuusuke. And stops hug me!" Reina pushed him back. "Rei, explain." Ryoma asked, glaring at the brunette. She whispered something to him and Ryoma nodded in understanding, "I see, thanks for taking care of Rei."

"Ne, Fujiko. Who are these boys, nya?" said the redhead boy.

"Sorry about my rudeness. I'm Echizen Reina and it's my twin, Echizen Ryoma."

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji, nya. It's my double partner Oishi Shuichiro. That Momoshiro, the shy one is Takashi Kawamura. That one is Inui, and he is our buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu," said Kikumaru cheerfully, "Ne, Fuji, what's your relationship with him? Nya!"

"Him?" Fuji chuckled, "Sorry, Eiji. But she is a girl and her name is Reina." Fuji explained.

"He's right, I'm a girl." Reina release her wig, so her real hair was fell down. The boys gaped and Reina walked to Ryoma's side. "Do you people have any problem?" said her coldly. "Syuusuke, will you played me again?" she smirked. "Of course, Rei-chan."

"Ne, are you two dating?" asked Oishi. "I.e.…Data," Inui wrote on his notebook.

"That couldn't be happening!" exclaimed Fuji and Reina on the same time.

"So what's your relationship with chibi-chan, Fujiko?" asked Kikumaru. "Well, it's a story then…"

* * *

FLASHBACK~~~

It was 5 years ago…

"Syusuke, Yuuta, there was our new neighbor. Why don't you two greet her?" asked Yumiko. The boys nodded and go to her house. "Aniki, I heard that she is one year younger than me." Yuuta told Syuusuke. In front of the house, they found a girl with dark green hair and cat's like eyes.

"Hello, you must be our neighbor. I'm Fuji Syuusuke and it is my otouto, Fuji Yuuta."

"Hello, I'm Echizen Reina. Nice to meet you." She looked down, "Echizen?" asked Fuji.

"Umm…can you two just call me Reina or Rei instead Echizen? Be..Because.. I used to being called like that." She shyly talked to Fuji and Yuuta.

"Okay, but can you call us just by our first name too?" Fuji asked. "Hai, Syuusuke-nii, Yuuta-kun!" said her cheerfully, her face is some kind of shining. Syuusuke and Yuuta blushed by looking her smile.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK~~

"So that how it's began." Tezuka nodded. "Don't you Tezuka-senpai? Syusuuke-senpai talked a lot about you. He said you are almost at oyaji's level." Reina asked.

"Eiji-senpai, you said Tezuka-senpai is your captain. In what club?" Ryoma asked Kikumaru.

"Ne, ochibi. We are the tennis club's regular,-nya" A vein popped on Ryoma's head after heard the redhead was calling him ochibi.

"Ryoma, don't you talked to me that you're going to join the tennis club?" asked Reina.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma murmured. "Today was our practice match with Rikkaidai, you can show up." Said Momoshiro. "Hai, Momoshiro-senpai."

"You can call me Momo-chan." Momoshiro said. _What kind of guy like being called Momo-chan? Thought Ryoma_

"Well, Ryoma. We must go back now. I'll accompany you later." Reina pulled Ryoma's hand and dragged him to the class. "They're cute, nya." Kikumaru jumped and hug Takamura from the back. "I think I heard about them earlier," Inui opened his notebook.

"There is, Echizen Ryoma, a new freshman from America. Not too much information about him since they are just moved to Japan."

"How about chibi-chan, Inui?" asked Kikumaru and took a peek on Inui's notebook. "Echizen Reina, I also don't have much information about her." Explained Inui.

* * *

…..SETTING SKIPS …

REINA POV

"Rei, hurry up!" Ryoma told me. I was closing the zipper when he complained to me. "Okay, let's go, Ryoma!" We walked to the tennis court but he's forgetting the way.

"Ah, sorry Rei. I'm kind of forgetting the way." I sighed and took out a map from my bag.

"We are in right way, but we must turn left now." Ryoma followed me until we reached the tennis court.

"We're here. Well, I'm thinking about…" Ryoma murmured. "About how strong Rikkaidai player." I finished his sentence. Ryoma laughed and I suddenly found Eiji-senpai was glomping at him.

"Ochibi, you'll watch us, will you? Nya." Eiji-senpai still hugged Ryoma and Ryoma's face almost turns to blue. "Senpai, can't breathe" I glared at Eiji-senpai and Eiji-senpai released him.

"Ah, sorry ochibi. Are you okay?" Eiji-senpai asked with worried face.

"Eiji, stop hugs people like that. They can die. Echizen, are you okay?" Oishi-senpai looked like a mother hen.

"Kikumaru, ten laps around the court!" Tezuka-senpai commanded him. Eiji-senpai pouted and started running.

"Ne, Tezuka. When they will come?" Fuji asked. "I think, we must wait for a few minutes." Tezuka answered. I can heard about what are they talked but the topic was too boring, so I took a seat and started to writing one of my song. I started to writing again.

* * *

My Unforgettable Moment

I'm a lonely

I'm always alone, but you came and changed it

When I saw you for the first time

I really want to asked your name

But I scared to other people

I only want to have a friend

And you're the first who gave me this warm felling

[CHORUS] It's my unforgettable moment

When you came and asked my name

And you're the one who make me believe about~frienship

Unforgettable moment~

I don't know when it started, but I have something about you

I'll always remember, because it my unforgettable moment…..

Time will never change the way, I think about you

You are my first love, and I won't forget this felling

Even if you go

You are still my first love and I won't forget that

That's an unforgettable moment

* * *

RYOMA POV

I'm almost out of breath because of Kikumaru-senpai. Wait, where Rei? I looked for Rei around the court and found her under a tree. She was writing. "Rei, is that your song again?" Rei looked up and when found me, she smiled and nodded.

"Chibi-chan wrote song, nya?" Kikumaru-senpai jumped to her place. Reina looked shock but she maintaining her own image and nodded.

"Ne, Rei-chan, it's been a long time since the last I heard you sing. Would you sing today?" Fuji-senpai asked her. Rei looked at me with 'what must I do?' face.

"I don't know, Rei. How about warm up, Rei?" I took out my red racquet. Rei smiled and took her racquet out. Her racquet's color was combined blue and white. I think it suits her so much.

"Tezuka-senpai, it is alright for us to use the tennis court?" Rei asked, Tezuka nodded so we walked to the court.

"Rough or smooth?" I asked. "Smooth." Rei called out as I spun my racquet before it fell on the smooth side. "Service." "End."

"Ne, Ryoma. It'll be one game match, okay?" asked Rei. I nodded and smirked. "Echizen Reina to serve." "Here I go, Ryoma," she began her serve with normal serve. I returned it almost to the corner and smirked "Rei won't reach that." Rei jumped and flipped once in the air before returned it (like Mukahi or Kikumaru's flip). The ball hit the ground on my side, but the ball still spinning and then stopped.

"15-love" Rei exclaimed, "Mada mada dane, Ryoma. Don't forget about the fact that I was a good opponent, Ryoma!" Rei smirked, tapping her racquet against her shoulder.

"The ball didn't bounce, nya." Kikumaru's, Oishi's, and Kawamura's eyes widen. "Data…" Inui started writing.

"She had gotten better than before," Fuji nodded and Tezuka still with his stoic face.

"I almost forget it, but I won't disappoint you, Rei. Mada mada dane." I smirked . "We'll see about that." Rei murmured.

Rei served and I returned it, then she made a lob and I finished that with a smash. I smirked. We continued our game and its end at victory on me. Rei doesn't look happy, she pouted and then shake my hand. "I won't lose next time, Ryoma." I tugged down my hat and smirked to her, "Even with that injury, your play is still very well." "Oh, shut up, Ryoma." Rei picked her racquet and went out from the court, I followed her along.

* * *

NORMAL POV~

"Ne, Chibi-chan, are you an acrobatic player, nya?"

"I am, Kikumaru-senpai." Reina nodded.

"Echizen, how about your injury?" Oishi talked so fast likes a mother. Reina glared at her brother.

"I'm fine, Oishi-senpai. The one with injury is my left wrist and I'm right-handed." She explained. Oishi sighed in happiness.

"Good play." Fuji tossed her a water bottle, she caught it and drinks it. "Thank you, Syuusuke. Ne, Ryoma, want some?" offered her. "Thanks, Rei." Ryoma drank it until the bottle is empty. "No problem." Answered Reina.

"Tezuka, they're here." Said Oishi. There were some player with Rikkaidai's jersey came.

"Syuusuke, do your best!" Reina said. Both of them were on the back of the tree where Reina sat earlier. "Okay, I will." Fuji smiled. "Ne, Syuusuke, can you lean a little?" Fuji looked confused but he leaned over her, Reina pinched his left cheek and whispered, "Don't lose, Syuusuke!" Fuji chuckled after looked her face, there's some kind of curious look on her face. She turned her face away. _She is really cute, thought Fuji_, his eyes are open now.

"I'll go now, Rei-chan." Fuji ruffled her hair then walked towards the court.

"Rei, come here," shouted Ryoma, Reina walked towards him and stood beside him, "Rei, why you're looked annoyed?" asked Ryoma. "Nothing," Reina lied, Ryoma only nodded. The Rikkaidai's player already in the tennis court.

"Rei, I think that we have met the red haired boy in America, don't us?" Ryoma asked Reina with English. "Now, you talked about that, I think you're right. He was somehow familiar." Reina staring at the red haired boy who was chewing on bubble gum.

"Yukimura, it's nice to meet you again." Tezuka shake the bluenette hand. "I still curious why you want to have a practice match against us?"

"Ne, Tezuka. The same here. About the reason... That's because Akaya almost asked that to me everyday last week after I told him a story about Seigaku." Yukimura nodded. "Everyone, we'll have our practice match with Seigaku today, don't make a mess!" He was glaring at Niou. "Hai, buchou!" all Rikkaidai's player answered.

"Is that their captain? He looks like a weak player." Ryoma murmured. "But I fell something sadistic about him." Reina mumbled. "Well, a sadistic boy again? I think that one tensai is already enough." Ryoma smirked after heard her statement and find the red haired boy is looking at their way.

"Hello, are you two Ryoma and Reina?" asked the redhead. Reina lifted her head and nodded, then her eyes widen, "Bunta!" shouted her. "Ah, it's you, Bunta." Ryoma smirked and tapping his racquet against his shoulder.

"Do you know them, Marui?" asked their captain. Marui nodded and walked towards them.

"It's Echizen Ryoma, and she is Echizen Reina. I met both of them in America." Marui explained.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yukimura Seiichi, but Marui you call him 'she' don't you?" asked Yukimura, pointed to Reina.

"Hai, buchou, because she is a girl" Reina sighed and released her wig, "Still don't believe?" Reina glared. Yukimura chuckled lightly, and some of the Rikkaidai players' eyes widen.

"If I not wrong, you people are Sanada Genichiro-san, Yanagi Renji-san, Kirihara Akaya, Jackal Kuwahara-san, Niou Masaharu-san, and Yagyu Hiroshi-san." Reina pointed to each people. "How do you know about that, Echizen-san?" asked Yanagi. "Yanagi-san, I can read other people's mind if I want to do that." Reina smirked and returned to her first spot, under the tree, "I want to watch the match quickly. I don't think Rikkaidai won three consecutive because of nothing." She talked in English and smirked. Ryoma smirked, looking for Rikkaidai's reaction.

"Ne, Yagyu-senpai. She talked about…?" Kirihara confused because his English are too bad. Then Yagyu translated it for him.

"Don't get full of yourself, brat!" Kirihara shouted angrily. "Kirihara, it's better for you to don't lose your cool! Because when people are angry, their mind are almost transparent." Reina talked.

Yukimura chuckled softly, "She is interesting, doesn't she, Sanada?" "Yes, she's definitely hiding something."

REINA POV

Kirihara's eyes already become red. Well, why Yukimura-san looks so worried and the same for Bunta and …. Syuusuke opened his eyes? I thought.

"Come on, brat. Let's settle this quickly. You'll know what's happen if you're underestimating Rikkaidai regular." Kirihara exclaimed and pointed his racquet on me. I took my racquet and tied my hair to a ponytail, and then I walked to the court.

"Which?" he asked. "Its fine, you can serve." I said. Kirihara looks really angry, he crushed the ball and served, the ball bounced nearly with my glasses. "15-love."

"Hah, you'll lose and I'll prove that!" Kirihara shouted and began his served to me.

~END OF CHAPTER 1~

* * *

Well, I edited the story to make it less Mary-sue. Sorry about the early story. I'm still an amateur and in the early, I don't understand about the 'Mary-sue' thing, but now I already understand. Thanks for all your review. About the vote…Please keep vote 'kay XD. If this story still Mary-sues please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Amateur author, OOC-nes, Bad Grammar (It's not my language), bad summary, and late updates.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_"Come on, brat. Let's settle this quickly. You'll know what's happen if you're underestimating Rikkaidai regular." Kirihara exclaimed and pointed his racquet on me. I took my racquet and tied my hair to a ponytail, and then I walked to the court._

_"Which?" he asked. "Its fine, you may serve." I said. Kirihara looks really angry, he crushed the ball and served, the ball bounced nearly with my glasses. "15-love."_

_"Hah, you'll lose and I'll prove that!" Kirihara shouted and began his served to me._

* * *

THE PRINCE OF TENNIS AND THE ICE PRINCESS

CHAPTER 2: THE ECHIZEN'S TWIN ABILITY

NORMAL POV

"Rei, don't lose your cool!" Bunta shouted, "Play seriously." She only nodded. Kirihara served her again with the Knuckle Serve but Reina always avoided it. "Game Kirihara 1-love." The referee announced. "You know, girl is weak and useless!" Kirihara told her. After Kirihara said that. It seems that air around this place became colder.

"Well, you make Rei angry." Ryoma murmured and smirked to his twin. Reina's eyes became colder and airs around there also become colder. "It's cold nya." Kikumaru exclaimed and hug Ryoma, "Ochibi!" "Kikumaru- senpai, I can't breathe."

"Eiji, release him. He's out of breath." Oishi told him and Kikumaru released the boy, "Sorry, ochibi, nya."

It will be an easy win, that's what Kirihara thinks. This time was Reina's service game. She served the ball. "Here I go." She served, "Ice game." She mumbled to herself.

"Here it is." Marui grinned. Kirihara looks like he couldn't move at all.

"1 game-all." Referee called. "What's happened? Nya!" Kikumaru brushed his eyes.

Kirihara served her again and aimed for her knee but Reina murmured, "Too slow." And sent the ball back to Kirihara's side fastly. "Too fast, my eyes can't follow it," Kikumaru brushed his eyes again.

"What was she did, Marui? Purii~" Niou asked.

"That's Rei's technique 'Ice Game'. Do you fell this cold breeze?" Marui popped his bubble gum again. They nodded. "Rei's technique makes the opponents couldn't move for some seconds. But until now, I still don't understand why when she felt annoyed, the air will be cold likes now."

"Don't you also fell annoyed after lost against her, Bunta-senpai?" Ryoma smirked.

"Marui lost against her?" Jackal said, turning his head to Marui who was blushing a bit.

"Well, I hope she will think about joining Rikkaidai." Yanagi said.

"Stop that nonsense, Yanagi-senpai. I won't join Rikkaidai if Ryoma is still here." She said in middle of the match.

"She sounds like a good sister, Echizen-kun." Yagyuu said, Yukimura and Fuji chuckled.

"I envy you, Echizen." Oishi smiled.

"Just look the match!" Ryoma mumbled, getting annoyed.

* * *

"He is really good. It was being a long time since the last time I have thrilling match like this." Reina mumbled to herself again, smiling. Kirihara served again, she returned it.

"It's a long rally. Ne, Tezuka." Fuji said. Tezuka is keeping his stoic face. Kirihara smashed right on her right elbow.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't do that on purpose." He smirked. Reina feel down and mumbled in pain.

"Rei-chan!" Fuji exclaimed, opening his eyes.

"I know, it was only an accident, right? And if anyone interrupted my match, they will get the punishment." She smiled evilly. "Let's get serious Kirihara-kun."

"Such a cocky brat." Kirihara served again. "Do you want me to show my special technique?" Reina smirked. She returned the Knuckle Serve again. _Must I use that? Thought Reina_. She returned again with a drop-shot this time the ball just fell down to Kirihara's side without bounced.

_The ball looks like being freeze for a second, it didn't even spinning or bounced but just stopped right here, thought Kirihara. _

"That was 'Ice Drop-shot' isn't that cool." Reina smirked. "I don't think so, Mada mada dane, Rei." Ryoma smirked. "I hate you Ryoma, she murmured under her breath. Kirihara served a Knuckle serve, aiming at Reina's right knee. Reina fell down and grunted in pain. "You'll lose," Reina whispered to herself, her gaze getting colder.

"Can you continue, Echizen-chan?" Yukimura asked. "I can." She said, "Bunta, I don't need your permission, right?" Reina looked at Marui's direction.

"For what?" Marui asked, confusing. "Oh, just look." Reina smirked evilly. The match was continuing. Reina performed a shot that was trailing over net then fall down.

"Tight-rope walking." Marui shouted. "Iee…Data.." Yanagi and Inui were writing on their notebook.

"Game, Echizen 2 games to 1."

"Game, Kirihara, 2 games-all."

* * *

"Ga...Game and match, Echizen Reina 6-4." Kirihara's is panting and sweating like crazy, opposite with Reina. She was breathing a bit faster than usual and a bit sweating.

"Good match, Kirihara-kun, or must I call you Kirihara-senpai." Reina smiled when they were shaking hand.

"Good work, Rei. But I fell the air is still cold. I think that's why you don't sweating a lot" Ryoma tossed a water bottle to her. "I'm not being called Ice Princess for nothing, ne Ryoma."

"You're amazing, chibi-chan. Nya!" Kikumaru-senpai hugged her. Reina's face was turning blue. "Kikumaru-senpai, can't breathe."

"Eiji, release her. She's running out of air." Oishi said worriedly.

"Ah, sorry chibi-chan, nya."

"Yukimura, I want to play against Sadaharu." Yanagi asked Yukimura and he's nodded. The matches are:

Inui vs. Yanagi

Oishi x Kikumaru vs. Niou x Yagyuu

Momoshiro vs. Kirihara

Fuji vs. Sanada

"Ne, buchou. I and Jackal don't play. Can we play with them?" Marui pointed Ryoma and Reina. "That's okay." Yukimura agreed. Marui smiled and asked the Echizen sibling, "Ryoma, Rei, let's play doubles!" The twins only nodded, pick up their racquet, and walked to the court.

"Rough or smooth?" "Smooth." Ryoma and Reina called out as Jackal spun his racquet before it fell on the smooth side. "Service." "End."

"One game match, Echizen Ryoma to serve." Ryoma began his serve with a normal serve and it returned by Jackal. Reina hit a lob and Marui hit a smash from it. Reina returned the smash with Rising Shot and sent the ball to the other side of court. Reina jumped a bit and moved to the baseline.

"15-love." "They are good." Yukimura murmured, "Well, congratulation for have amazing new members, Tezuka!" Tezuka's lips moved a little to curve much to shock the regular.

"Tezuka is smiling nya! It's creepy, nya" exclaimed Kikumaru between the games. Ryoma served again. "Twist Serve!" A middle schooler can hit a twist serve! Marui returned it, but his racket flew away because the power. "He's good." Oishi said.

"Let me play too, Ryoma." Reina said. Reina began her serve, "Here I go." She hit the ball. The ball bounces on the opponent side court without sound. "40-love." "Game, Echizen-Echizen, 1 game-love." The end score was 6-4.

"Marui, Jackal! Your training will be doubled for tomorrow." Yukimura said with sweet voice that makes people shivered. Jackal only nodded and Marui sighed.

"You don't play seriously, Rei!" Maui panted.

"I'm seriously played and Bunta-kun, you must improve your flexibility more." Reina smirked, tapping her racquet against her shoulder.

"I'm not kind of acrobatic player, why?" Marui frowned. Reina sighed and jumped across the net and landed in front of Marui. "You are a serve and volley player, that's the reason. If you don't want to, that's none of my concern."

"Don't you the one too? You're the same as me." Marui pouted a bit. Reina stuck her tongue out in a childish way.

"Iee...Data..." Inui and Yanagi wrote again. "Could you two stop that? I'm feeling that I was being stalked all time. It's creepy." Reina complained, glaring at Yanagi and Inui. "So chibi-chan is good in doubles too, nya." Kikumaru ran to hugs her but Reina is already running. "So fast, data..." This time Yanagi was the one who started writing.

"I can't play tennis!" She said that in her running regime. "There's 100% probability that she lied." Yanagi and Inui said in unison. Yukimura and Fuji chuckled.

"Rei, how many weights you are wearing now?" Ryoma shouted to Reina. "Four in each leg and three in each arm." She answered, "How about you?" "The same as you!" Ryoma answered.

"Wait, you two are wearing weights all the time." Inui murmured. Ryoma looked at him, "Yes, 200 grams for each weights." He pulled one of his weights and showed that to Inui. All members gaped after know how heavy them. "You can play like that with such weight. Data..." Inui wrote.

"Are you all had finished the match?" Ryuzaki coach showed up. "Oh, Ryoma, Reina, came here!" command her.

"I don't want to. I still have ten laps more." Reina shouted and Ryoma approach Ryuzaki coach. Ryuzaki sighed. "What do you want?" Ryoma asked and lowered his hat. "About Rei, she will finish it in 5 minutes again." Told Ryoma, "Just look." All of the people look Reina, she is running really fast. It's really end in 5 minutes.

"Ne, Ryoma. I finished it in 4 minutes." Reina grinned and showed her stopwatch to him. "What happened, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Reina asked and changes her expression in an instant.

"All regular member. Gather around!" Ryuzaki-sensei yelled. All of the regular members are gathering around their coach. The Rikkaidai regulars were beside the Seigaku regulars.

"I'll introduce these two. You all maybe already knew about them, right?" All of them except Ryoma, Reina, Tezuka, and Fuji nodded.

"Okay. Are you people know about Prince of Tennis?" she asked. Yanagi raised his hand, "Based from my information, he's the strongest player in American Junior Tennis Circuit and being called prodigy." Ryuzaki-sensei nodded. "How about the Ice Princess?"

"I know her," Sanada said, "She's the strongest girl in American Junior Tennis Circuit and a prodigy in music."

"Ryoma is the Prince of Tennis and Reina is the Ice Princess." Exclaimed Ryuzaki. Almost all regular's eyes widen after that statement.

"So, why don't chibi-chan join the tennis club too, nya?"

"I don't want to. I want to join the music club." She looked away.

"You don't want to because Kevin isn't here." Ryoma teased her. Fuji's smile lowered a bit after heard that.

"Who's Kevin?" asked Marui. "Kevin was our childhood friend in America and Reina's other partner in doubles." Ryoma answered.

"Well, it's much a shock for today, Ryoma. I want to go home. I excuse myself and Ryoma to go home, Ryuzaki-sensei." Reina pulled Ryoma's hand and disappear.

"That kid is stubborn as ever. Oh, are you already know about both of their age only eleven years old."

''Iee...Data." Inui and Yanagi wrote. "So, we also excused our self, Ryuzaki-sensei." Yukimura said and Sanada lowered his hat of politeness. Then, all the Rikkaidai players leaved Seigaku.

…..SETTING SKIPS …

"We're home." Ryoma opened the door and came in. "Welcome back, Ryoma-san, Rei-chan." Nanako smiled. "Meow." A Himalayan cat came and jumped to Reina, "Karupin!" Reina ruffled its fur and the cat seem enjoyed it.

"Reina, there are some letters for you." Rinko, their mother told her. "Hai, oka-san." Ryoma climbed the stairs and I followed him.

"That's a lot." Ryoma said. Reina only nodded. They came in to their own bedroom. Ryoma's bedroom is simple. His bedroom dominated with dark blue and black color. Ryoma leaned over his bedroom and fall asleep.

Reina's bedroom is a bit more colorful, because she is good with handmade things, so a lot of things in her bedroom made by herself. Her bedroom dominated with sky blue and white color. Reina opened one from one letter. "Hmm… this one from Hisa-kun (Josei Shounan), this one from Kuranosuke-kun (Shitenhoji), this one from Choutaro-kun (Hyotei Academy), and the last is from Ann-san (Fudomine Middle School)." She open Hisa's first:

Long time not see, Rei. Japan is boring without you. Well, I

am in Josei Shounan. In this place, there's another twins,

like you and your brother, but both of them are boys. I miss

you already. Let's hang out if you're in Japan.

From an old friend

Kajimoto Takahisa

Reina chuckled a little after read that. Since when Hisa become so cheesy like that. She opened the next letter from Kuranosuke.

Rei-chan, now I'm a captain from Shitenhoji. I'm in Kansai so

It'll be hard for me to come to Tokyo. I already heard than

you're back to Japan. Well, we'll meet again later,

Rei-chan. In our school, there was a freshman and he's

strong, I hope you can see him :)"

From: Shiraishi Kuranosuke

"How strong is he?" Reina murmured and then opened the other letter, this time it's from Choutaro-kun:

Reina-san, I heard that you're already in Japan, I'm looking

forward to meet you. I have new double partner. His name

is Shishido-san. And he's amazing :).

From: Ootori Choutaro

"He must be a good player, since Choutaro-kun praises him." Reina opened the last letter, that wasn't letter. That was a card, in the card written.

I missed you already! Let's hang out because you're already in Japan :D. Ann

REINA POV

I took out my phone and called Yuuta ,"Can I talk with Fuji Yuuta?"

"Please wait a little." I heard that Yuuta is living in St. Rudolph's dorm.

"Hello, who is this?" Yuuta's voice! "It's me, Reina."

"Whoa, Rei, you already come back to Japan." He talked. "I'm bored, how about meet in the street tennis court? You can ask Syuusuke too."

"Okay, I'll come with aniki later. Goodbye Rei."

"Goodbye, Yuuta." I hung up the phone call. I went to bath, and then dressed with short sleeves blue shirt and black skirt that reached over my knee. I tied my hair into a ponytail and grab my tennis bag. I walked down the stairs and wear my white tennis shoes. "Nana-nee, I'll go to street tennis court and I'll be back before dinner!" I exclaimed and walked to the tennis court.

* * *

…..SETTING SKIPS …

"Rei, it's rare to see you with skirt." Yuuta said. Syuusuke and I chuckled a little, "Ne, Syuusuke, Yuuta, actually I have something for you two and it's from America." I pulled out a book, a cassette, and some signatures.

"This cassette is for Syuusuke and the book is for Yuuta, and you can choice the signatures." I gave Yuuta a book with title 'All Techniques for Left-Handed'.

"Ne, Thanks Rei-chan." This time Syuusuke showed his real smile. "Thank you, Rei. It would be great." Yuuta watched the book with some kind of expression that make me laughed.

"Yuuta, your expression is too funny." I still chuckled and I waved to the Fuji's sibling.

"Well, see you again, Yuuta and Syuusuke. But Syuusuke, you're going to the same school so we'll meet again tomorrow." I sighed a little. "Ne, Bye." I started to running to home.

NORMAL POV

"She is still the same. Well, she is more mature now." Yuuta murmured, Fuji chuckled, "Yuuta, don't say that you like her again!"

"Stupid aniki. Well, I'll go now." He waved to Fuji, "Ne, see you, Yuuta."

* * *

~SETTING SKIP~

"Hoamm..." Ryoma's yawning because he woke up earlier than Rei.

"Ne, boy. It's rare to see you so early." Nanjiroh said, opening the newspaper. Ryoma ignored him and looked at his breakfast.

"No Japanese food?" he complained.

"Sorry, Ryoma-san. Oba-sama already went to work a while ago." Nanako explained, Ryoma sighed.

"Yo, Ryoma. Good morning." Reina said, taking a seat beside her brother.

"Good morning, Rei."

"I'll join music club today. Are you going to sign up today?" Reina mumbled, chewing her toast. Ryoma nodded. "I'm curious about when Ryoga come back to Japan, don't you think so, Ryoma?"

"Not really. Rei, when will you cut your hair?" Ryoma asked. "I think around this week." Reina brought the dishes to the kitchen.

"We're going now." Ryoma and Reina said in unison, going to school.

~SETTING SKIP~

"It's already the end of history." Reina mumbled, yawning. She doesn't really like History.

"Rei, let's go to the rooftop." Ryoma asked her. Reina yawned and nodded, letting herself being dragged by Ryoma. In the rooftop, Ryoma leaned himself down. Reina looked like she was thinking about something.

"Ryoma, do you think there was something I forget today?" she asked. Ryoma examined her, "Maybe you forgot about your violin again, am I right?"

"AAHH! Ryoma, I'll go home to take it now. I'll be back, Okay." She leaved a speechless Ryoma , running down until the field and found the gate were closed.

"Of course it'll be hard. So must I climb the fence?" Reina asked herself, preparing herself to jump and climb.

"Nya! Chibi-chan, what are you doing here? Nya" Suddenly Kikumaru appeared, making Reina fell in surprise. Fortunately, Kikumaru caught her in time and then put her down.

"Thanks, Kikumaru-senpai," she bowed. "Ne, are you going to escaped from the school? Nya."

"It's not like that, Kikumaru-senpai. I just want to go home for take my violin." She explained.

"Aah, so it's like that, nya. Can I go with you too?" Kikumaru asked.

"Haah…! Why?" she asked. "After this, there will be Classic Literature and I'm not really good in it," Kikumaru explained. Reina nodded, continuing to climb the fence.

~SETTING SKIP~

"Nana-nee," Reina knocked the door. "Nana-nee," she knocked the door again and then the door opened by Nanako.

"Rei-chan, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school right now? How…." Nanako rambled.

"Calm down, Nana-nee. You sound worse than oka-san. Well, can you take my violin? Please." Nanako nodded, running upstairs then handed her the violin.

"Thanks, Nana-nee. Bye!" Reina waved, dragging Kikumaru along.

"Kikumaru-senpai. Who are the best in Literature in your class?" she asked curiously.

"It's Fujiko, nya. Ne, chibi-chan why did you refuse to join the tennis club?" he asked.

"That's a secret, Kikumaru-senpai," Reina winked, "Let's have a race to school!" She grinned, starting to run and being followed by a laughing Kikumaru from the back.

~END OF CHAPTER 2~

* * *

What pairing would you like? Please vote

Reina x Fuji

Reina x Kajimoto

Reina x Marui

Reina x Kajimoto

Reina x Shiraishi

Reina x Choutaro

Reina x other pairing

Ryoma x Tezuka

Ryoma x Yukimura

Ryoma x other pairing

Please review for new idea for me :)


End file.
